


Morning Glow

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Mornings are always a peaceful time in the Roberts' household.





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "What's cookin good lookin" with logince maybe? Any ship is fine!

The gentle glow of the sun shone through the curtains of the Roberts' household. The house was quiet in the mornings, and today was no different. Inside the only sound was the sizzling of breakfast, and humming from the one cooking it. 

Logan flipped a perfectly round pancake, as he hummed along to an imaginary song. Mornings were so peaceful. Roman was asleep, and the subtle hum of the house with the birds outside blended to make a beautiful tune.

Logan smiled to himself, he had been hearing more music in non musical sounds as of late. Roman was certainly rubbing off on him.

Logan heard the click of their bedroom door signalling Roman was awake. Slow footsteps stumbled down the hall, and a few seconds later arms wrapped around Logan's waist, as Roman's head rested on his shoulder. 

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Roman murmured into Logan's ear, pecking him on the cheek.

Logan smiled lovingly, turning so both their noses were practically brushing each other. "Pancakes are cooking, starlight."

Roman leant in, kissing Logan gently, before giggling, "Well darling this was a nice suprise to wake up to!"

Logan hummed, brushing his lips gently against his husband's forehead. "You're tired aren't you?" He chuckled, "Ah this always happens when you've just woken up."

"Huh? My love, my one and only, what are you talking about?"

Logan kissed Roman softly, as he said, "You're so cute. You get all giggly when you're tired. It's adorable stardust."

Roman turned bright red, "I- Lo..." He covered his face with his hand, but Logan could still see his grin creeping into his eyes. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

Logan slid the last pancake onto a plate before turning to Roman, looping an arm around his neck, and pressing his other hand against Roman's chest.

"Mm nothing more than usual. These are the emotions I always experience when you are around."

Roman blushed as Logan drew him into a a soft kiss. When Logan pulled back he laughed at the lovestruck look on Roman's face. 

"Okay Roman, come on help me eat these pancakes before they get cold!" Logan taunted in a sing song voice, "They're blueberry!"

"Oh how could I refuse!" 

Roman and Logan sat down and shared the breakfast Logan made in the glow of the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
